


Maps

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Kira Yukimura, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Malia Tate, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Gay Gally, Gay Isaac Lahey, Gay Newt (Maze Runner), Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pansexual Minho, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, The Alpha Pack, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Werecat Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Alpha Pack drops Stiles in a Maze with 15 other boys, Stiles has to adapt, make friends, and escape.
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just to clear a few things up:  
> Derek and Stiles are mates and dating  
> This is in Stiles POV  
> Stiles was taken by the Alpha Pack as bait cuz they wanted Derek  
> All the characters from the Maze Runner are there except for Thomas and Teresa  
> and yeah :)  
> have a great day <3

Someone jumped into the box with me.

"Hey, I'm Newt. Do you remember your name?" He asks. I nod.

"Why wouldn't I remember?" I ask, curiously. Newt chuckles.

"Some people don't remember anything when they come. If people do it's because it'll hurt them more if they remember." Newt explains. I sigh.

"I'm Stiles. Stilinski." I say. Newt smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles." He says. Newt is really cute, I'm not gonna lie. 

"You too, Newtie." I grin. He laughs. 

"Let's get you outta this box, Sti." Newt says cheekily.

"Ooo nice one." I say. Newt and another kid help get me out.

"This is Minho." Newt says, gesturing at the other kid.

"Hey Min." I say, smirking.

"Hey Sti." Minho smirks back.

"Hm I like you two." I say looking at Minho and Newt.

"I like you too, Sti." Newt laughs.

"Ditto." Minho says. I link arms with both of them and start skipping towards the direction Newt pointed towards.

"So where am I? How do I get out?" I ask. Minho laughs.

"We've been tryna get out for years, mate. We call this the Glade. We're Gladers. We have a language that I gotta teach ya. We're all here as bait. For our Alpha's or mates." Newt explains. I nod.

"Who are you here for?" I ask.

"My Alpha. How bout you?" Newt asks. I think of Derek. My mate.

"My Alpha. But I'm not a werewolf." I lie about him being my Alpha. I don't know why, but maybe it'll help me in the future.

"None of us are, shank." Minho snorts.

"Shank?" I ask.

 **"** Apart of our language. Basic rundown: Klunk means poop. Shank means friend. Shuck is like idiot but meaner. Slim it is calm down or shut up. Slinthead is like you're stupid. Greenbean/Greenie is the newest arrival to the Glade. Newbie - a newcomer in the Glade. Good that is like I agree. Jacked is a person who is messed up in the head." Minho explains. i nod.

"Alrighty shanks." I laugh. They grin.

"This is where we sleep. That's the maze. People go in there everyday looking for an out. We call them runners." Newt says.

"I wanna be a runner." I say. Minho laughs.

"Good that! Me and this other shuckhead are the only runners. I could use a shank with me." Minho smiles. I grin back.

"Hi, I'm Alby. I'm kinda the leader around here." This tall kid says.

"I'm Stiles." I say back. He shakes my hand.

"Have these shanks gave you the job rundown?" Alby asks.

"I wanna be a runner." I say, firmly.

"No." Alby says back, firmer. 

"What do you mean no? Min said that there are only two runners! I can be another one." I say, incredulously.

"I mean no! Being a runner is dangerous!" Alby says.

"I have survived a crazy Alpha going for my best friend, a giant lizard who could paralyze people, a crazy woman who was a mass murderer, being freaking possessed, serial killers going for my friends, a crazy beast, so yeah, I think I can handle it." I say, getting mad.

"Hey, hey, Sti, slim it." Newt says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. I let him drag me away.

"Try being a Med-Jack. We need one." Alby says. I sigh and nod. Alby squeezes my shoulder and walks away. I turn baack to Minho and Newt and grin.

"Good that. Let's go." I say, and walk over to where we are supposed to sleep. Newt and Minho follow me.

"Med-Jacks are like healers, which is pretty cool." Newt offers. I nod.

"What do you do, Newt?" I ask.

"I'm second in command and a track-hoe." Newt says. I snort.

"Real mature, Sti." Minho grins. I laugh. Maybe this can be like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about the Glade and makes a bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i'm gonna do some shameful self promo:  
> go follow my insta account @lovelyxsterek  
> have a great day and please stay safe  
> btw i know that this version is a little different then the actual books and movies but this way kinda makes the story better and a bit longer.

I see a monster. Like a big monster. Like bigger then the beast we had to fight a while back.

"Uh Min?" I shout. Minho runs over to me.

"Sti!" He exclaims, and then he grabs my wrist to drag me away.

"The hell was that?" I ask.

"A griever. If one bites you, let's just say it hurts like a bitch. And nothing good comes from it. A few memories come back, if you've forgotten stuff." Minho explains.

"Oh. Okay. That's not too bad." I shrug.

"You either get your memories back and take weeks to recover or die."

"That- that is bad." I rub the back of my neck. Minho smirks.

"I gotta go run- go talk to Clint. He's the keeper of the Med-Jacks." Minho says and squeezes my shoulder. I smile and nod.

"Sure. Good luck, shank." I say, and squeeze and shoulder.

"You too, shank." He grins and walks away. Minho is a good person. I really like him. I walk back to the main part of the Glade and see Newt.

"Newtie!" I grin and run over to hug him. he laughs and hugs me back.

"Sti." He sighs in relief.

"Min told you?" I sigh. He nods into my shoulder.

"I'm okay, Newtie." I say and ruffle his hair. He laughs again and pats my back, then pulls away. 

"Good that." Newt grins.

"Can you show me where Clint is? I gotta talk to him about becoming a Med-Jack." I ask. Newt nods and leads the way. Once we get to where Clint is, Newt squeezes my shoulder and leaves me there. Damn, I seem to getting a shoulder massage today. Maybe it's a bro thing and me and Scott just never did it. Makes sense, cuz once he met Allison he was done with me. Or maybe it's a Glade thing.

"Hey, Clint, I'm the new Med-Jack. I'm Stiles." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles. You look like you'll be a good Med-Jack. Come here tomorrow after breakfast." He says. I nod.

"Cya tomorrow, dude." I say, and walk outside. I hear a loud noise and suddenly Newt is pulling me towards the maze. 

"The maze is closing, it's tradition that we watch." Newt explains while dragging me towards the maze. I nod and start running with him. I see Minho at the end of the tunnel, with Alby. Alby is hurt. Minho's not gonna make it. The Maze has 30 seconds before it closes. The tunnel is about 50 feet, and Minho is going really slow. I take a deep breath, squeeze Newt's shoulder, and run in.

"Sti!" is the last thing I hear before the Maze slams shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to find his way around the maze- without dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a great day :) btw at this point im not sure if this is gonna be sterek or stewt

"Good job, you just killed yourself." Minho smiles sarcastically.

"I- I'm sorry." I stutter.

"It's okay, shank. You can help us get out of this shucking maze." Minho suggests.

"Good that." I smirk. 

"Don't die on me, okay shank? Now, help me get Alby to a safe space." He says.

"What if we hang him up on one of the vines? We won't be able to carry him around all night, so it's better if we just leave him where the grievers can't get him." I suggest. Minho's eyes light up.

"You're a shucking genius!" He says, and starts dragging Alby towards the walls. I run up to catch up with him and put an arm around Alby. We get him up high enough on the vines and I wrap the vines around him securely. 

"Let's go, we can't waste anymore time." Minho says hurriedly.

"Do you have stuff for the night?" I ask. Minho nods.

"Yeah. I have six loaves of bread and three apples." Minho says. 

"Perfect, we're gonna need that later." I say. Minho gives me a thumbs up and then we start running.

"Let's talk you shuckhead. Where you from?" He asks from beside me.

"Beacon Hills, California. You?" I reply.

"New York. We were planning on moving." Minho smiles at the memory.

"Any siblings?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I always wanted a little sister, but no. You got a sibling?" Minho responds, and we are still running, but now it's kind of a jog.

"No. I had a friend though, his name was Scott, and we always pretended we were brothers. We were basically brothers. I dunno now though, he kinda ditched me after he became a werewolf." I sigh. Minho nods.

"Yeah. I had a friend who turned into a werewolf and then he kinda ditched me. Said that I wasn't cool enough for him. Now I'm here cuz of him." Minho says regretfully.

"I'm sorry dude. You don't deserve this." I offer.

"Hey, you don't either man. Anyways, you gotta boyfriend or girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yeah. His name's Derek." I say.

"Derek Hale? Dude, he's an Alpha." Minho says in disbelief.

"Yeah." I say, simply.

"I have- had- a crush. She was gorgeous, really nice, into books, the works. She was my best friend. Now, I doubt she's even looking for me." Minho says sadly.

"Hey man, you got me." I say, squeezing his shoulder. he stops and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, Sti. You got me. By the way, Newt is a werecat. I know we said that none of us were supernatural but that was just to protect us because we didn't know if we could trust yo-" I cut him off with a laugh.

"Hey, it's okay you shank" I grin. He grins back.

"Oh thank god. I'm a kitsune, I dunno if you know what that is but it's like-"

"A fox spirit. Yeah, my friends girlfriend was one. She was a thunder kitsune. What type are you?" I ask. Minho smiles fondly.

"No one's ever asked me that. I'm a fire kitsune." He says. I nod.

"Cool. I'm just a human, but apparently I can still have a pack bond, which is weird. Anyway-"

"You should become part of our pack." Minho cuts me off.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"Become apart of our pack. Really! You can be our beta. I mean, you said it earlier, you feel like an omega in your pack. You could be a beta with us! Please, Sti. I- We'd all feel safer knowing that you're okay, and a pack bond can make sure we always know you're safe. Please." Minho asks, and even though I feel like I'm betraying my pack a little, I grin and say, 

"Why the hell not?"

\-----

It's been three hours. Only three more left to go. 

"I'm so tired, Sti." Minho mumbles

"Hey, hey c'mon, we're almost done. C'mon Min, once we get out we get to eat and sleep and become pack mates." I plead.

"Okay- Sti. Stiles turn around!" He shouts, and I turn and see a griever.

"Shuck!" I yell. "Min, hand me your spear." I demand, and he gives it to me. I race towards it and stab it. It groans but keeps going for me. I stab it again, taking advantage of it's harmed state. It groans again and collapses. 

"Sti... You just killed a shucking griever. No one has ever done that dude! You're shucking amazing dude! I love you." He exclaims.

"I love you too, Min Min." I grin. He smiles back.

\-----

The maze starts opening and me and Minho run out. 

"Sti! Min!" Newt grins and engulfs us in a hug. 

"You guys are bloody slintheads and if you do that again I will kill you shuckheads in your sleep." Newt threatens.

"Newtie." I sigh happily and hug him again. He hugs me back, tightly.

"Alby is still in the maze on the vines, but first, guess who said they wanted to be apart of our pack!" Minho exclaims and points at me. Everyone grins and wraps their arms around me. 

"Let's do it now!" A young boy with curly hair says. I smile at him. Newt grins and asks me, 

"Do you want to be apart of our pack?"

"I really do." I say. Newt just nods and Clint walks over,

"Do you, Stiles Stilinski wish to be apart of the Glader Pack?" He asks. I'm guessing he's the emissary. 

"I do."

"Do you, Stiles Stilinski, agree to break your bond to the Hale Pack and become a beta of the Glader Pack?" Clint asks. 

"Yes." I say, grinning. Clint takes off his shirt (overkill) and I see my name on it with a fox above it. I smile at it. I can already feel people's emotions, and thoughts. I couldn't feel people's thoughts with the Hale pack.

"You can only hear thoughts in a pack that's bond is really strong. You can only hear if people really think of you as a member of the pack." Newt explains. That means they didn't see me as pack. Well this pack does.

"I love you guys."

"We love you, Sti." I hear a chorus of voices say back.

"Hi, Stiles. I'm Chuck." The young boy from before introduces.

"Hey Chuck. It's nice to meet you." I smile.

"I want you to have this. It's the only thing I have of my parents. I have a feeling that I'm not gonna make it out, so keep this for me, okay? Keep it to remind you of me, of the maze." He says, handing me this beat up action figure.

"I will, Chuck, I will." I smile, and then he turns around and walks away. 

"Hey, Sti, celebratory breakfast for the new beta!" Minho says, and drags me to the homestead where Frypan is already making food. I grin. Maybe this is what home feels like.


End file.
